


odd and unexpected

by Yevynaea



Series: a family can be some asgardians, sixteen demigods, and their friends (Lokids AU) [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Family, Gen, Magic, Meet the Family, Multiple Crossovers, One Shot, Other: See Story Notes, Short One Shot, Siblings, What Happened in Budapest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 07:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yevynaea/pseuds/Yevynaea
Summary: Here's how Clint remembers Budapest: Natasha booking them a hotel room he doesn't think he can afford to pay her back for. Fearing that she means to tell him something she isn't ready to share, or something he won't know how to respond to. Being met instead with a gaggle of people he’s never met.Or: How Natasha and Clint each remember Budapest, the multi-crossover take.





	odd and unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, Loki has a bunch of kids, Nat is one of them. This au/crossover was conceived in discord a long time ago and has only spiraled further out of control since then.

_ “Just like Budapest all over again.” _

_ “You and I remember Budapest very differently!” _

 

Here's how Natasha remembers Budapest: weaving spells with her siblings, magic twining, braiding under their fingertips. A five-star hotel, and ten people in one room. Sleeping, curved between one of her sisters and the man she thinks she might love, without a knife under her pillow, because she feels  _ safe _ . A mission out of nowhere, the joyful adrenaline when her siblings make themselves part of it, working as a perfect team alongside her and Clint. Having people she trusts fighting at her back. Root giving Clint a kiss on the cheek and a grin and saying “welcome to the family”, when they get what they came for. Being cared for and coddled in that same five-star hotel after catching a bullet. Going home with a new dye-job and the satisfying knowledge that her decision to trust Clint was well-made.

 

Here's how Clint remembers Budapest: Natasha booking them a hotel room he doesn't think he can afford to pay her back for. Fearing that she means to tell him something she isn't ready to share, or something he won't know how to respond to. Being met instead with a gaggle of people he’s never met, who grin and laugh and ask questions and in some moments just stare at him, evaluating, deciding if he's good enough for their sister, and make a huge hotel room feel over-full and overstimulating. Sleeping at the very edge of the bed because there are four people in it. A mission out of nowhere, too little time to make a plan and too many civilians or near-civilians willing to leap into danger. Fighting alongside a team he doesn't know. Natasha catching a bullet and needing to be cared for, her siblings giving him infuriatingly suggestive looks when he tries to do so. Coming back to the hotel with take-out their last day and nearly having a heart attack because Natasha is in the tub covered in red, only to be laughed at because oh, of course it's hair dye. Going home feeling like, despite their words, Natasha’s family doesn't like him enough, doesn't want him around her, what did all their glances and whispers mean.

  
  


Here is how they both remember the flight back: Clint, still high-strung, and Natasha wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

“I'm so glad they liked you,” she says. “Lula dated this asshole a couple years ago and we chased him off within thirty-six hours.”

Clint laughs, because he can't think of anything to  _ say _ , and wraps his arm around Nat, careful to avoid her still-healing wound, and she rests her head on his shoulder. They go home.


End file.
